In recent years, silicon carbide has been increasingly employed as a material forming a semiconductor device in order to allow for a higher breakdown voltage, lower loss and the use in a high-temperature environment and the like of the semiconductor device.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-86446 (PTD 1), for example, describes a method of cutting a silicon carbide wafer. According to this method of cutting a silicon carbide wafer, a silicon carbide wafer is cut along a direction perpendicular to a straight line formed by a {1-210} plane on the c-plane, and then the silicon carbide wafer is cut along a direction parallel to the {1-210} plane on the c-plane.